Stay or Go?
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: What if Christopher had agreed to stay? Set after "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore"


A/N: Oh, look who should be writing another chapter of "IFH" but is instead writing one part type of fics... I guess I hit a road block, but whatever. Song used is "Should I Stay or Should I go" by The Clash (Did anyone notice that there are Spanish words in it?) with ALL Spanish words removed.

"So, would you stay? It's just one more night, Chris," Lorelai Gilmore said in the middle of the Stars Hollow park. Lorelai shivered involuntarily. Sure, the dress she was wearing may be fashionable, but really, she knew better. Never wear a strapless dress on a November night.

"Sure, I'll stay, Lor. Here, take my jacket. It's too cold for you to be outside like this," Christopher said. He took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. 

"Should we go tell Rory? She'll want to know that her adorable father is staying just a little longer, I bet," Lorelai said, grinning. "Plus I need coffee."

"Ah. The wicked ways of the Gilmore appear," Christopher said teasingly.

__

Darling you gotta let me know 

Should I stay or should I go? 

If you say that you are mine 

I'll be here 'til the end of time 

So you got to let know 

Should I stay or should I go? 

"Wicked? Wanting coffee is wicked?"

"Yes, it's wicked. It's also bad for your health," Christopher said.

"Chris, you drink it too, you know. And you are the wicked one for saying coffee is wicked! You'll have to make a sacrifice to the coffee gods!"

"The coffee gods?" 

"Otherwise known as Lorelai and Rory Gilmore," Lorelai said as the pair entered Luke's. "Rory! Your father has wonderful news for you!"

"I'm staying one more night... Just one, Lorelai." Christopher said.

"That's great, Dad! We can have a movie night!" Rory said. "Actually, maybe not... I have to get a hold of Tristan so that we can work on our project for English. Which I should probably do now." Rory stood up and kissed Lorelai and Christopher on the cheek before heading out. 

__

Always tease tease tease 

You're happy when I'm on my knees 

One day is fine, next is black 

So if you want me off your back 

Well come on and let me know 

Should I Stay or should I go? 

"Chris, are you involved with anyone?" Lorelai asked as she and Christopher left the diner. They were walking back to the house when Lorelai had asked that question.

"I was. Her name was Sherri. I told her I was coming her to present my daughter to society, at the ball, and she told me we already had plans for tonight. I asked her what, and she said it was a given that we had a date, so I broke it off," Christopher said. "She just couldn't understand that Rory is my daughter..."

"And that you were required to be here by your daughter's mother, whom you had proposed to in the past... Twice, I might add?"

"Yes... Lorelai, why did you ask me to stay?"

__

Should I stay or should I go now? 

Should I stay or should I go now? 

If I go there will be trouble 

An' if I stay it will be double 

So come on and let me know 

"I... Uh... Rory hasn't seen you since March, Christopher. I just thought it might be nice if she was able to spend more time with you, that's all."

"Sure, Lorelai. I'm glad you called though..."

"You are? Why?"

"Well... I've been thinking about my proposals... Both of them. I've been wondering what life would have been like for us if we had married. I was wondering what we would've done, and what Rory would be like... Most of all I wonder if we made a mistake," Christopher said.

"A mistake?"

"Yeah... I wonder if we made the mistake of not getting married... All the time, I've been wondering if I should stay in Rory's life, or just go. Usually I choose to leave, so that I don't screw up and ruin her for life..."

"Chris, no one could ruin Rory. She's perfect..."

__

Should I stay or should I go now? 

If I go there will be trouble 

And if I stay it will be double 

So you gotta let me know 

Should I stay or should I go? 

"But I just need to know what Rory wants... And of course, what you want. Lorelai, do you want me to stay?" Christopher asked. Lorelai kissed him passionately, and he heard one word muttered.

"Yes."


End file.
